


Five Get Cosy In A Field

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Camping, Gen, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Team Building</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Get Cosy In A Field

  
**Title: Five Get Cosy In A Field**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Team Building  
Spoilers: none  
Rating: PG13   
  
 **Written for day 21 of the Horizonssing challenge**   


  
 Four of the five of them were sat in the SUV wondering how on earth they had been persuaded that going camping again would be a good idea. Jack told them it was a team building exercise, that it would help them get over what had happened before when they ventured into the countryside.  
  
  


Ianto was the hardest to convince for obvious reasons and it took a lot of promises on Jack's part before Ianto had agreed to do it. They had found a field that seemed perfect for camping and pitched the tents, then went off in the SUV to find a pub to have dinner before it got dark.  
  
  


When they had pitched the tents the sky had been clear and blue, while they were eating huge black clouds rolled in and by the time they left the pub it was starting to rain. Jack wasn't too worried as Ianto had insisted on new tents and had told him they were guaranteed to be 100% waterproof.  
  
  


By the time they reached the field where the tents were the rain was pounding down and the sky had turned very dark, as they parked there was lightening and thunder joining in the act. They sat there watching the weather wondering why they weren't on their way home.  
  
  


'We should abandon the tents and go home.' Owen moaned.  
  
  


'Pussy.' Ianto retorted, he was feeling the same way but wasn't going to admit it.  
  
  


'Tea Boy.' Owen snipped back.  
  
  


Gwen and Toshiko looked at each other as they both rolled their eyes and giggled.  
  
  


'And what's so funny?' Owen asked sharply.  
  
  


'Now kids, behave or I will have to punish you.' Jack said trying not to laugh.  
  
  


'Is that a promise.' Ianto whispered into Jack's ear from where he was sat behind him.  
  
  


'If you want it to be.' Jack replied a little louder than Ianto would have liked, bring a slight flush to his cheeks.  
  
  


'Tell me, why did I agree to share a tent with you two?' Owen groaned.  
  
  


Jack's answer was drowned out by a flash of lightening and a crash of thunder both happening simultaneously overhead, blinding them temporarily. When their eyes finally focused again they found that one of the tents was now a shredded, smouldering mess.  
  
  


'Okay, that settles it, we should go home, now.' Owen whinged.  
  
  


'Stop bloody moaning about everything.' Jack was starting to get annoyed now. 'It's a big tent, we'll be fine.'  
  
  


'Well, it was the girls tent that got destroyed, they can sleep in here.' Owen said, ignoring Jack.  
  
  


There was a collective agreement from the back seat, including Ianto.  
  
  


'I always thought you were a girl.' Ianto sniggered   
  
  


'Fuck off.' He shouted.  
  
  


'Okay, that enough.' Jack was losing his patience now. 'The storm is moving away now and the rain has eased off, everyone out the SUV and into the tent now.'  
  
  


They all looked at him as if he had lost his marbles.  
  
  


'Now!' He ordered.  
  
  


They clutched their coats tightly around them, got out the SUV and half ran, half slid across the wet grass and dived into the tent. It was a big tent, there was no denying it, but it was still going to be rather cosy for five people.  
  
  


The evening was drawing in now and the temperature was falling fast, they were having to share three sleeping bags between the five of them. Jack didn't mind one bit, he was sharing with Ianto and they had to huddle close together under it so it covered them both.  
  
  


Gwen and Toshiko were huddled under the second and Owen was happy that he got the third one to himself.   
  
  


'I could think of more fun ways to spend a Saturday evening.' Owen snipped.  
  
  


'What exactly did you have in mind when you planned this so called Team Building exercise?' Ianto asked Jack.  
  
  


Jack hesitated for a moment before answering. 'I thought we'd make it up as we went along.' He shrugged.  
  
  


'We could play a game?' Gwen suggested, earning her glares from all the others. 'It was just an idea!'  
  
  


'Where are the flasks of Coffee?' Toshiko asked, thinking the coffee would warm them a little.  
  
  


'Still in the SUV.' Ianto groaned. No one made any move to go and get them.  
  
  


'I'm cold and I'm bored.' Gwen grumbled. 'And now it's getting too dark to see.'  
  
  


All the equipment was still in the back of the SUV, including the small battery powered lamps they had packed.   
  
  


'Lets just get some sleep and get out of here first thing in the morning.' Toshiko suggested.  
  
  


'Okay, I give up.' Jack said resignedly. 'Sleep.'  
  
  


There was barely any light at all now as they settled down for the night. Owen mind filling with naughty thoughts as he watched Gwen and Toshiko huddle together under their sleeping back, trying to get comfortable and using their body heat to keep each other warm.   
  
  


Owen pulled the sleeping bag over his head and tried desperately to get the images out of his head, willing himself to think of something boring to stop his body responding in they way it was threatening to.   
  
  


Jack and Ianto had pulled their sleeping bag up over their heads too, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed unseen. Ianto had given up trying to avoid Jack's mouth, as Jack said, no one could see them in the darkness.   
  
  


Ianto did however draw a line at groping, firmly telling Jack no in a hushed whisper as Jack's hand slid to his crotch and cupped his semi hardness through his trousers. He moved Jack's hand away, slapping it gently.  
  
  


'Ow.' Jack said dramatically.   
  
  


Ianto shhhhh'd him, making Jack snigger.  
  
  


'Oy, you two, whatever you are doing over there, don't.' Owen grumbled.  
  
  


'Whatever.' Jack replied and went back to snogging Ianto.  
  
  


Eventually they all fell asleep, woken early the next morning by the sound of a cockerel signaling that the morning had arrived. Bleary eyed they sat themselves up, rubbing eyes and stretching body parts.  
  
  


That was when it happened, something moved outside. The shadow was too big and the wrong shape to be a person, it whacked into the side of the tent making that side of it shake. They shot over to the other side of the tent, it was still too dark and gloomy to make out what it was.  
  
  


'What the fuck is that?' Owen shouted, drawing his gun.  
  
  


'Oh shit, there's more of them.' Gwen shrieked, pointing at the vague shadows that were apparently further away.  
  
  


'Right, no point staying in here acting like girls.' Jack told them, earning glares from both Gwen and Toshiko. 'Lets go and find out what the rift has sent us now.'  
  
  


The rest of them drew their guns and they made their way to the front of the tent. On Jack's count of three they ran out of the tent, guns aloft and stopped dead. Jack burst out laughing first, closely followed by the rest of them.  
  
  


Cows, they were in the middle of a bloody cow field.   
  
  


The End.


End file.
